Une Nouvelle Page
by blackange
Summary: OS. Nos vies ne sont pas figées. Le roman de notre vie s'écrit au jour le jour, sans qu'on connaisse la fin avant la dernière page. Celles-ci peuvent être altérées, déchirées puis recousues, barrées et refaites, détestées mais chéries. Et quelques fois, c'est dur de continuer. dur de tourner la page, d'ouvrir un nouveau chapitre. Pourtant, on le doit. Pour vivre, tout simplement.


****Une Nouvelle Page****

**_Bonsoir à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici ma dernière fic postée même si dans les dates, elle a déjà plus d'un an. Je l'ai relu il y a peu et me suis rendue compte que je ne vous l'avait pas encore proposée. Oubli réparé maintenant. _**

**_J'espère que ça vous plaira, sachez juste que c'est un peu déprimant^^ N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis, positif ou négatif, je prend tout à condition que cela soit justifié (en tout cas dans le second cas^^). _**

**_A bientôt!_**

**_XXX Blackange_**

**Une Nouvelle Page**

Le temps est chaud mais un vent bienvenu évite que cela ne devienne trop étouffant. Néanmoins, cette faveur du temps n'empêche pas la jeune fille de se sentir oppressée, étranglée, alors qu'elle avance à petit pas dans l'immense parc. Pourtant tout est calme, tout est paisible. On peut entendre les oiseaux chanter le beau temps, le vent caresser les feuilles des arbres et à peine effleurer la surface brillante du lac. Personne aux alentours. Pourtant tous ses sens semblent pris dans une torpeur sans fin. À ses oreilles résonnent des cris et des pleurs; devant ses yeux virevoltent des images de destruction et de mort; à ses narines arrivent des effluves de cendres et de sang; son corps paraît se couvrir de plaies douloureuses et de sang séché, et un goût métallique et sableux s'installe dans toutes les parois de son palais gustatif.

Elle continue à avancer mais son esprit déjà est ailleurs. Il la ramène un an en arrière, ce jour-là, à ce moment précis où elle a compris qu'elle avait perdu la vie. Oh, la guerre avait été gagnée. Oh, elle était en vie. Mais peut-on réellement parler d'une vie quand la moitié de son âme n'est plus? Quand la seule raison qu'on avait de vivre n'est plus?

Elle connaissait la réponse. Oui on pouvait vivre mais on ne vivait pas. On était là, à la fois présent et absent, rien ne comptait plus. On ne vivait plus, on survivait, on vivotait. Ça avait été le cas pour elle pendant un an. Un an où chaque jour, elle pensait à cette fameuse journée, où chaque nuit, elle revivait cette même journée. C'était un cercle vicieux, inutile, autodestructeur. Mais c'était sa manière de vivre. Quel non-sens de sa part. Elle qui avait toujours rêver d'une vie brillante, joyeuse, voilà qu'elle était devenue une vieille femme avant l'heure, une survivante. Elle comprenait mieux cette distance, ce respect qu'automatiquement imposaient les survivants d'Auschwitz et d'ailleurs qu'elle avait rencontré quand elle était encore une élève banale dans une petite école primaire de Londres. Elle était comme eux. Elle avait été à travers l'enfer, elle en avait connu les pires immondices et elle en était ressortie. Et pourtant, elle pouvait à peine vivre. Elle ne pouvait surmonter cette nuit-là, cette période de sa vie, tout comme eux n'avaient pu dépasser les atrocités de ces camps. À l'époque, elle leur avait posé la question comme une prémonition: _Êtes-vous en vie? _Ses camarades s'étaient moqués d'elle, comme d'habitude, sa maîtresse lui avait jeté un regard noir, lui faisant remarquer que c'était une question stupide. Mais une des survivantes, une vieille femme à l'allure squelettique et blafarde l'avait regardée dans les yeux et compris le vrai sens de la question. Elle n'avait pas directement répondue à la question. Elle avait attendue la fin de la conférence pour l'appeler et la retenir derrière. Elle lui avait alors répondu que non, elle n'était plus de ce monde, mais pas non plus dans le prochain. Elle ne vivait pas mais survivait. Elle était peut-être sauve maintenant, mais elle ne pouvait cesser de se retourner au moindre bruit, de pleurer chaque nuit en pensant aux nuits là-bas, de se remémorer l'horreur du camp même dans les gestes les plus quotidiens.

Hermione n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, ces mêmes paroles s'appliqueraient à elle.

Elle se trouvait sous ce saule qui avait accueilli certains de ses plus heureux souvenirs. Souvenirs d'école, souvenirs d'eux trois, souvenirs de lui. Le château avait repris forme. Les chantiers avaient continué toute l'année, en même temps que l'année scolaire. La nouvelle directrice n'aurait pas autorisé à ce que les enfants perdent un an d'études. Il n'était pas bon de les laisser désœuvrés non plus. Les élèves de la promotion d'Hermione, qui auraient dus passer leur ASPICS cet été là s'étaient vus proposer de repasser l'année ou de passer les examens en septembre. Tous avaient choisis la seconde option évidemment. Sauf Hermione. Elle avait été absente toute l'année. Elle s'était dite qu'un an de plus lui permettrait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Elle avait juste formulée une requête à la Directrice qui avait à la surprise de la jeune fille, acceptée avec compréhension. Elle voulait une chambre à elle. Elle ne se sentait pas de vivre un an dans le même dortoir que des filles qui lui étaient plus ou moins inconnues, ni même de s'asseoir dans la salle commune des rouges et ors sans être mal à l'aise.

Elle avait passée une année calme et silencieuse. Peut-être trop. Elle était restée très distante de tous, professeurs compris. Elle ne parlait à personne sans y être obligée, prenait ses repas dans sa chambre grâce à Winky qui les lui apportait et ne participait même plus en cours. Elle errait le soir dans les couloirs et se promenait régulièrement dans le parc, le long du lac. De temps en temps, la directrice la convoquait et tentait de la faire parler. Hermione savait qu'il était douloureux pour son ancienne prof de métamorphose de la voir ainsi, elle qui avait été si vive. Mais elle était encore dans sa période de gestation. Elle avait besoin de panser ses plaies, et elle ne parlait pas de celles physiques qui avaient disparues aussi vite que Mme Pomfresh avait fait son apparition. Mais voilà que bientôt elle devrait quitter ce refuge que représentait ce château dans ses pensées. Elle devrait quitter cet havre de paix qui lui avait permis de tenir cette première année. Elle ne voulait pas. Si elle avait pu choisir, elle resterait ici, cachée parmi les parois de pierres, en sécurité à l'ombre des tableaux magiques. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait être diplômée et rejoindre le monde adulte. Il fut un temps où elle aurait été empressée d'ouvrir cette nouvelle page de sa vie mais bien des choses avaient changés depuis lors, et maintenant ce monde l'effrayait plus que tout. Son esprit rationnel avait depuis longtemps abandonné la partie, rien ne pouvait la convaincre que tout irait bien une fois les portes du château fermées derrière elle.

Elle arriva enfin à destination, près du lac, où un mémorial avait été apposé au nom des combattants de la Lumière comme le Daily Prophet les avait surnommés. Sa vue se brouilla directement alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant. Elle marmonna et un énorme bouquet de lys apparut dans ses mains. Elle s'agenouilla et le déposa lentement parterre, devant le mémorial puis se releva avec quelques difficultés. Malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues creuses, elle relut les mots gravés. Elle connaissait ses mots par cœur ainsi que la liste de noms qui suivait. Elle savait exactement où regarder pour trouver son nom entre tous. C'est elle qui avait insisté pour que son nom ne soit pas mis à part, isolé et accentué, mais bien inscrit suivant la liste alphabétique. Il n'aurait pas voulu ça. Il aurait préféré être mélangé avec les autres, considéré pareil aux autres victimes. Pas moins et surtout pas plus.

Ses épaules suivaient le rythme de ses sanglots tandis qu'elle relisait la liste. Elle connaissait la plupart des gens inscrits. Professeurs, camarades, membres de l'ordre et surtout amis. Et puis Lui. Lui qui lui avait fait découvrir les joies de l'amitié, qui l'avait entraînée dans toutes ses aventures, s'en voulant de l'impliquer dans quelque chose d'aussi dangereux mais encore reconnaissant son besoin d'elle, de son réconfort, de sa présence et de son intelligence. Lui qui avait fait chaviré son cœur. Elle avait longtemps renié ces sentiments qu'elle jugeait impropres. Elle ne pouvait l'aimer autrement que comme un ami, un frère tout au plus. Elle n'en avait pas le droit se répétait-elle. Il n'était pas fait pour elle, s'admonestait-elle. Mais elle avait perdu contre elle-même et ensuite contre lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger Potter avait eu tort. Il l'aimait, l'avait longuement aimé mais tout comme elle, il se jugeait indigne de son amour. Que d'années perdues en l'air! Que d'années ils auraient pu passer heureux, ensemble. Mais la Fatalité n'en avait cure. Alors qu'enfin, ils avaient reconnus leurs sentiments après le Noël dernier, il avait fallu qu'Elle s'en mêle. Harry était un Horcruxe. Elle s'en était doutée mais son inconscience avait toujours combattu cette idée car elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Harry devait mourir. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Il devait mourir pour que le Seigneur noir meure avec lui. Ils avaient compris tout cela la veille de la Grande Bataille. Elle avait pleuré toute la journée, s'accrochant à ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. En quelque sorte c'était vrai. Puis, il l'avait tiré chez McGonagall. Il lui avait demandé de les marier sur le champ. Elle se rappelait sa propre expression, le choc, la tristesse, le désespoir, la joie aussi. C'était son dernier souhait. Lui donner son nom, même pour quelques heures; lui donner chaque chose qu'il possédait. La nouvelle Directrice ne se fit pas prier, elle comprenait le besoin du jeune homme de savoir que tout était réglé, que tout irait bien pour la jeune femme si quoique ce soit lui arrivait. Personne ne fut au courant hormis eux trois et le bon professeur Flitchwick, appelé comme témoin. Encore aujourd'hui personne ne serait au courant si l'annonce de sa succession n'avait été diffusée par les médias. De ça encore, les barrières de l'école l'avaient protégée. Mais maintenant, elle allait devoir faire face au monde magique. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas décemment rester cachée toute sa vie, parce que ce n'était pas la vie qu'il avait voulu pour elle, parce que ce n'était pas elle. Elle savait que ça allait être dur mais elle lui devait ça. Il s'était sacrifié, partant faire face à sa propre destinée pour qu'elle-même puisse en avoir une. Pour eux deux.

Elle se releva, ses membres endoloris par sa position trop longtemps figée. Elle commença à faire son chemin pour la dernière fois vers les vieux halls en pierres mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin et jeta un dernier regard vers le mémorial qui trônait plus bas au bord du lac avant de reprendre sa route.

Une nouvelle page se tournait dans sa vie, espérons-le, moins douloureuse.


End file.
